


Coffee vs Jane

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is screwed, Cathy won't give Jane attention, Coffee, Coffee is Jane's enemy, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jane - Freeform, Jane is a top, Loud Sex, So Jane does the obvious thing, VS, Who will win, duh - Freeform, implied sex, seduces her, unfortunately for her it's not literal anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Cathy gives coffee more attention than she does to JaneSo she does something about it
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Coffee vs Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Cathy is so screwed.

Coffee.

Coffee was what Jane was competing with.

_ Coffee. _

Absolutely ridiculous.

______

When Jane woke up Cathy was nowhere to be seen.

_ Probably down stairs _

When Jane walked down stairs Cathy was glued to the coffee pot.

“Staring at it won’t make it go faster, love” Jane said mockingly.

“That’s your opinion.” The coffee machine beeped letting Cathy know it was ready. She sent a  _ ‘see?’ _ look towards Jane. As if it weren’t a complete coincidence. As Cathy poured herself a cup of coffee, Jane moved to kiss her. “Ah ah ah. Coffee first.”

“Excuse Me?”

“Coffee first then kisses.”

_ Is she serious? _

Jane stared at Cathy for a moment.

_ Oh my god she totally is. _

“Okay then.” Jane said in confusion. Then patiently waited for her to finish.

This repeated itself for a week.

_ A week. _

Until finally Jane had enough of it. 

_ Fine then. I’ll just have to make myself more important. _

Jane decided.

Oh boy, was Cathy in for it.

______

When Cathy came downstairs she was expecting a myriad of things. Like breakfast and coffee, and  _ Catherine and Anne sucking face _ . This was not one of those options.

There Jane was, cooking breakfast in Cathy’s shirt. Correction, Cathy’s  _ favorite  _ shirt. That was just long enough to cover Jane. But  _ still  _ Cathy went to the coffee machine. As she began to fiddle with it, Jane came over. “Love?” Cathy turned and almost choked on air. Jane had spilled water all over the shirt.

The  _ white  _ shirt.

“Yes?” Cathy wheezed out. “Could you go get me another shirt? I spilled water on this one.” Cathy nodded quickly “Yep. I can -  _ uh  _ \- I can do that.” Cathy  _ sprinted  _ up the stairs and retrieved another large shirt. Quickly moving back down, Cathy offered it to her. Jane looked around the room.

_ Then took her shirt off _ .

Then replaced it.

But during those few moments in between. Cathy was  _ dying _ . Jane smiled at Cathy. “Thank You.” Jane paused and frowned. “Are you alright, love?” 

“You’re fine - UH - I - I mean - I mean I’m fine.”

Jane smirked at her. “If you’re sure.” She then sauntered back to the stove.

_ Jesus Christ. What has gotten into her. _

At this point Cathy wasn’t even  _ mildly  _ concerned about coffee. She was more focused on the fact that Jane was being  _ very seductive _ . 

Cathy looked at the stairs, hoping that someone would come down and save her.

No one did.

With a sigh, Cathy got up, and attempted to distract herself with coffee. Once again Jane blocked her way.

“Cathy?”

_ What is it now you flirtatious imp? _

“Yes?”

“Could you come a little closer?”

“Sure.”

Once Cathy was close enough, Jane pulled her close. Cathy’s breath hitched in her throat. Jane smirked at her and began to kiss Cathy’s neck.

_ Sweet mother of god. Please don’t stop. _

Jane continued her minstrations, until Katherine walked in. Totally oblivious to the situation. “Hello, love. Breakfast is ready, serve yourself, but  _ Katherine. _ Do not eat it all.” Katherine nodded.

Jane turned back to Cathy and whispered “Now, do you wanna have  _ coffee  _ first or do you wanna  _ me  _ first?”

Cathy didn’t even  _ hesitate _ .

“You. Definitely you.”

Jane grinned in response. “Well then what are you waiting for?”

Cathy has never moved so fast in her life. That’s what Jane thinks as she races up the stairs

______

Jane collapses next to Cathy. Panting. “Beat that coffee.” Jane whispers to herself. “What?” Cathy asks. “Nothing love. Nothing. Round 2?” Cathy is instantly more aware. “Yes. Yes.” Cathy responds eagerly. Which makes Jane laugh. “Alright then Miss Parr. You asked for it.” Jane then got back on top of Cathy, and began round 2.

______

“They really are quite loud.”

“Shush Anne. You can hardly judge.”

“Yeah, you and Catherine aren't as quiet as you think you are.”

_ “Excuse Me?” _

“Can we not upset my girlfriend to the point where she stops having sex with me? Thank You.”

“Your Welcome.”

“Shut Up Anna.”

“Make Me.”

“You know what? I think I will.”

“  _ I’m sorry, but how loud are we? _ ”

“Don’t say -”

“ _ Really _ loud.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“This is absolutely  _ mortifying _ .”

“Imagine us hearing it. It’s just as mortifying.”

“You guys all suck. Except for you  _ Catalina _ .”

“Whipped.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Not.”

“Too,”

“Not.”

“T-”

“ _ Guys _ .”

“Sorry.”

“Hey they finished.”

“Thank God.”

“Oh - wait - never mind.”

_ “Jesus fucking Christ.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Katherine. She's been scared for life.
> 
> Poor Anne. She's been cut off of sex.


End file.
